The last nightmare
by Yukki-Onna
Summary: Kira está a punto de alcanzar la gloria; L no sabe de dónde más sacar pruebas de que él es Light Yagami. Pero una persona llega a cambiar el rumbo para causar su caída... o su victoria. Esa persona está creciendo dentro del vientre de Misa, y Light no puede hacer nada para evitarlo. Pero, si en verdad esta persona puede ayudarle, ¿cómo lo hará? Su hija, su creación perfecta.
1. Capitulo 1

**DEATH NOTE**

**1-.** El humano cuyo nombre sea escrito en esta libreta morirá.

**2-.** Esta libreta no surtirá efecto a menos que el escritor tenga el rostro de la persona en su mente cuando escriba su nombre. Por lo tanto, personas compartiendo el mismo nombre no serán afectadas.

**3-.** Si la causa de muerte es escrita dentro del rango de 40 segundos de escribir el nombre de la persona, ésta sucederá según la realidad de lo escrito.

**4-.** Si la causa de muerte no es especificada, la persona simplemente morirá de un ataque al corazón.

**5-.** Después de escribir la causa de muerte, los detalles de la muerte deben ser escritos en los siguientes 6 minutos y 40 segundos.

* * *

><p><em>Me traformé en la noche,<em>

_y dependo de que tú me notes._

_Por pensar en ti, hasta olvidé respirar._

_No te vayas, amame aunque sea por compación._

_La Luna será el testigo de nuestro falso amor._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO PRIMERO: EL ERROR ORIGINAL<strong>

Cuando Light le propuso a Misa vivir juntos, ella fue la persona más feliz del mundo.

Sabía perfectamente que él no la amaba, pero no le importó.

Tuvo la esperanza de que, con el paso del tiempo, él lograra mirarla más que como a un objeto; sin embargo, pasaron los años y eso nunca sucedió.

Miles de veces le recriminó ser el error más grande en su vida, y sin embargo lo perdonó. Porque él lo pedía, y cuando él le pedía algo, ella reaccionaba dándole todo lo que en sus posibilidades estuviese dar.

Porque él lo era todo.

Y todo le daría.

Su amor, como principal regalo, su confianza como privilegio, y su devoción como algo que ya era suyo por derecho.

Él le prometió convertirla en su diosa, y ella ingenuamente le creyó.

Creyó ingenuamente que él cambiaría; que solo bastaba de su ayuda y aportación para que él pudiera amarla finalmente... pero por más que intentó, eso jamás sucedió.

Light se disculpó miles de veces, jurando que sin su ayuda jamás hubiera podido llegar hasta donde ahora se encontraba. El Dios del Nuevo Mundo no solo era su última esperanza; porque ese sueño estaba a pocos pasos de hacerse realidad. Y Light le prometió que eso era gracias a ella.

Eso quería decir que ella nunca ha cometido un error.

Ningún error.

Light le prometió que ella no era un error. Y ella creyó profundamente en él.

Y ahora, ¿qué podía esperarle?

¿Qué podía esperarle cuando había cometido el primer más grande y absurdo error? El más _grande_ y _absurdo_ error.

Para el futuro de Light.

Para su Nuevo Mundo.

—Light, yo...—dijo, cómo si hubiera estado esperando ese momento mucho tiempo atrás. Cómo si la idea de solo soltar lo siguiente le aterrorizara—estoy esperando un bebé.

Porque ella ya era su pecado, el más grande golpe en su perfecto plan. Y Misa, muy en el fondo, lo sabía.

El verdadero primer más grande error.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yo vivo de reviews =n=<em>**

**_Okay, no x'D_**

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**


	2. Capitulo 2

**DEATH NOTE**

**1-.**Esta libreta se volverá propiedad del mundo humano, una vez que toque el suelo del mundo humano.

**2-.**El propietario de la libreta puede reconocer la imagen y la voz de su dueño original, es decir, un dios de la muerte.

**3-.**El humano que use esta libreta no puede ir al Cielo ni al Infierno; quién tan solo la toque o no haga uso de ella mientras se sea dueño, no tienen un paradero definido.

**4-.**La Death Note no afectará a aquellos por debajo de los 780 días de edad según el calendario humano.

**5-.** Las condiciones para la muerte no serán realizadas a menos que sea físicamente posible para ese humano mayor a 780 días o sea razonablemente asumido a ser llevado a cabo por ese humano. Esto abarca también en los recuerdos y posibilidades mentales.

* * *

><p><strong>SEGUNDO CAPITULO: RAZÓN<strong>

Ahora que la tenía entre sus brazos, sabe que todo lo que él hubo planeado para el futuro estaba arruinado.

Y no le importó.

Porque ahora sabe que está perdido.

Porque algo que nunca tuvo, ahora crece dentro de su cuerpo con tan solo mirar su pequeño rostro.

Y sabe que no puede detener su propagación.

Amor.

Y por más que buscaba en la introspectiva, no hallaba nada que contradijera esto.

Amor, que tantas veces creyó solo era un sentimiento tonto e inservible.

Como algo que decía desecharse, solo porque consumía la realidad y la razón.

Y ahora, que sabe que la razón no existe más, le ama sin medidas, como si de su vida se tratase.

Igualmente siente alivio. Porque ella está bien a pesar de la muerte de su madre; porque se aferró a la vida cuando ésta casi le fue arrebatada. Porque Rem, a pesar de odiarlo más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo humano, le dejó vivir con tan solo la misión de protegerla y alargar su vida lo más que pudiera. Claro que esto no debería de sugerírselo, ni proponerlo como un trueque por su vida, porque Light estaba más que dispuesto a velar por la de ella, por sus pesares.

A morir, si era necesario.

Porque ella era suya. Él estaba seguro que era su creación.

Algo perfecto.

No, pensó. Era algo que él se encargaría de volver perfecto.

Su hija.

— ¡Vamos, _Raito_!—suplicaba un desesperado y torcido shinigami detrás de él. —Llevamos tres días seguidos aquí; no he probado ni una sola manzana y no creo aguantar más, ¡por favor!

—Cállate, Ryuk—dijo el castaño sin siquiera voltear; continuó con un par de dedos dentro del mediano orificio que lo separaba de su pequeña y prematura hija, mientras ésta es su inconsciencia tomada con su diminuta mano las extremidades que su padre le ofrecía. —Puedes ir a la calle a ver personas.

— ¿Seguro de que no puedes darme una manzana?

—Ryuzaki podría estar observándonos por alguna parte, eso es imposible.

Por supuesto, L no había desistido de mantenerlo vigilado en cada momento; tan solo había concedido, según él, el privilegio de disfrutar el embarazo de Misa. Entonces le liberó de las esposas con las cuales estuvieron unidos, no sin antes decir lo celoso que estaba de él.

Pero entonces Misa enfermó y el constante acoso para Light continuó.

—Por un momento pensé que esta conmovedora escena era real. —dijo Rem, como siempre, arrastrando las palabras. Flotaba sobre Light, mirando igualmente al bebé. Ryuk se frotó la cabeza, tanto como su abstinencia le permitió.

Pero el Yagami no prestó atención. Él no necesitaba de su aprobación.

— ¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó el otro shinigami, burlón. Brincaba en un solo pie. —Tan solo mira sus ojos; está enamorado hasta las trancas.

Eso, por otro lado, por más vulgar que pudiera sonar, era cierto; pensó Light.

¿Qué había dicho la shinigami cuando Misa le comunicó a él sobre su estado? Recordó el momento y analizó sus palabras.

«—No te atrevas a hacerle nada o te mataré.»

Era estúpida, pensó Light. En ese momento el miedo estaba acabando con su razón. Y aunque deseó que Misa muriera miles de veces por su estúpido error, razonó que él también tuvo parte en ese asunto; después de todo le había hecho suya tantas veces que ya ni podía recordar cuántas. Pero no podía matarla, claro que no.

Ella era útil, después de todo; pensó en esos momentos.

Y ni él podía creer lo que ahora pensaba del asunto.

Después de unos meses, mientras veía como cada día el vientre de la mujer iba creciendo, no pudo sentir rencor ni de odio hacia _ellas_. Solo una extraña calidez que le pesaba en el estómago.

Claro que ahora al verla, sabía qué era.

«—Enamorado hasta las trancas. », había dicho Ryuk.

—Pronto tendré que salir a casa a darme un baño—comentó él. —. Ahí te daré manzanas, Ryuk.

— ¡Yuuuju!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Quiero agradecer a Warrior Girl In Flames, SongMaRu y a Tessa Phantomhive por su apoyo.<em>**

**_Tenía planeado poner unos tipos flashes de sus vidas y luego comenzar por donde ella tenga la suficiente edad para empezar a colaborar en la historia entre L y Light._**

**_¿Creen que sería correcto?_**

**_¿Merezco un review? Andaré pepenandolos por un tiempo x'D_**

**_¡Saludos!_**


	3. Capitulo 3

**DEATH NOTE**

**1-. **Si la hora de muerte es escrita dentro de 40 segundos después de escribir la causa de muerte como un ataque al corazón, la hora de muerte puede ser manipulada, y el tiempo puede entrar en efecto dentro de 40 segundos después de escribir el nombre.

**2-. **Puedes prestar la Death Note a otra persona mientras mantienes su propiedad. Subarrendarla a incluso otra persona es posible, también.

**3-. **Es previamente necesario para la Death Note usada en el mundo humano que un dios de la muerte vivo se asegure que los humanos en el mundo humano la usen.

**4-.** El dios de la muerte no está obligado a decir a los humanos los nombres o la esperanza de vida de los individuos que ve. Esto es para evitar confusión en el mundo humano.

**5-. **El dios de la muerte no debe dar la Death Note directamente a un niño menor de 6 años de edad según el calendario humano.

* * *

><p><em>Si se me concediera un único deseo<em>

_Desearía sentir tu tacto una vez más_

_Dejar que los rayos de sol caigan sobre mí_

_Y que seas feliz por haber nacido._

* * *

><p><strong>TERCER CAPITULO: HUMANO<strong>

Sachiko se acercó en cuanto lo vio salir por la puerta. Parecía que realmente se controlaba para no ir saltando de la emoción hacia él, y sin embargo, aún se notaba los pequeños brinquitos que daba justo al pararse frente a su hijo, casi odiando ese intervalo que la separaba de su tan esperada nieta, que se encontraba entre los brazos de su progenitor.

Con una manta rosa arropándole el pequeño cuerpecito, que la mujer identificó como la que ella y su hija habían comprado cuando la noticia del adelantado nacimiento de la menor se dio a conocer, se dio cuenta de su verdadero tamaño. Apenas y ocupada un poco más de la mitad de la cuna que formaban los brazos de su hijo mayor.

Después de tres meses dentro de esa caja de cristal en ese molesto hospital, el pediatra hubo determinado que sus órganos estaban completamente preparados para enfrentarse a la vida cotidiana de un bebé normal. Haber nacido con siete meses y dos semanas y media no le sería repercusivas en su vida normal, y era realmente una fortuna que el Doctor se hubiese permitido asegurar eso.

«—Debió de haber hecho algo muy bueno, señor Yagami; no todos los niños con las mismas circunstancias logran salir de aquí con vida. La señora Amane debe de estar muy feliz en donde quiera que esté.», había dicho después de ver los pulmones de la niña en aquellas placas, ahora con los tejidos completamente construidos.

No tenían de qué preocuparse. Su tamaño, dijo el médico, era algo normal en su situación.

Miró embelesada su arrebolada carita, encontrando el mismo rostro que observó durante días cuanto su primer hijo llegó al mundo. Light, por otro lado, se sintió afortunado nuevamente; luego de la angustia mezclada con la alegría que sintió.

Angustia de ver cada día ese mismo rostro, pero sin color, sin esa febril vida que ahora emanaba.

Alegría de que estuviese viva.

—Oh, Light— susurró Sachiko, estirando los brazos para poder sostener al bebé. —; es tan parecida a ti.

Soichiro, que durante un momento había permanecido alejado junto con Sayu, se colocó detrás de la espalda de su esposa para admirar lo que ella tan cariñosamente observaba.

—En realidad—comenzó cuando la pequeña, tal vez al sentir la mirada y la calidez de tantas personas a su alrededor, abrió los ojos. Ya no eran azules como los de un bebé cuando acaba de nacer, y ahora había en su lugar un iris castaño. —, ella es un clon perfecto de Light, sin considerar que es mujer. Que miedo, ¿no crees?—comentó divertido, justo antes de recibir un golpe burlón de su esposa como respuesta.

Después, ella, que todavía no salía de su emoción, soltó un pequeño gritito; después de todo, era la primera vez de los dejaban verla tan de cerca.

— ¿Ahora sí sabes cómo se va a llamar? —preguntó Sayu, que en ese momento estaba más que despeinada por las noches en vela que había durado dentro del hospital, haciéndole compañía a su hermano desde la sala de espera, que se negaba rotundamente a abandonar a su recién nacida primogénita. Se suponía que eran vacaciones de invierno en la facultad, pero era no veía descanso alguno; aunque hubiera sido por voluntad.

—Creo que sí. —dijo, igual que todos, observando la pequeña sonrisa sin dientes que su bebé presentaba.

Su padre pensó sobre esa mirada. Realmente no podía creer que Ryuzaki siguiera creyendo que el que ahora era padre era un asesino, no después de verlo cada día allí mismo: llorando, hablando con la niña, con los ojos teñidos de rojo del cansancio… observando con infinito dolor a una niña que antes no tenía ni poca esperanza de vida. Pensando en qué pasaría si ella lograba sobrevivir.

Diciéndole que todo estaría bien, aun cuando todos supieran que eso podría acabar siendo una mentira, querían creer eso. Aun cuando el mismo Ryuk sabía que esas palabras que Light siempre repetía al lado de su pequeño clon pudieran no ser para ella, si no para convencerse a sí mismo, jamás se atrevía a decir nada aun cuando estuviese en su naturaleza ser cruel.

Rem, que observaba sin ser observada, pensó remotamente que esas miradas eran lo más humano que había visto en Light luego de su cabello. Claro, que eso no significaba que su odio hubiese sido disminuido ante esto. Después de todo, Light seguía siendo el culpable de la muerte de Misa, el único humano que no vía como una escoria. Y él, en cambio, seguía siendo el humano más despreciable que hubiese visto jamás.

—Hey, _Raito_~—canturreó flotando aun lado de este. —Espero que no te estés haciendo blando. _Kukukuku._

_Espero que esto no se vuelva aburrido_, debería haber dicho.

_Esto será mucho mejor que un simple entretenimiento, Ryuk_; contestaría cualquiera capaz de ver el futuro. _No te imaginas ni tienes ni una remota idea de lo que te espera_.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno~<strong>

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Como dije, estos son flashes de la vida nuestros protagonistas. Cuando el la hija de Light sea mayor y con edad para ser parte de la trama de Death Note, entonces serán capítulos normales y largos, haha.**

**Si ven alguna falta de coherencia me avisan :'c He estado muy atareada y no sé si lo pongo en tercera o primera persona x'D (Por si acaso)**

**Por cierto, acabo de entrar a mi cuarto semestre, por lo que no podré estar tanto tiempo por aquí; aun así trataré lo máximo, ¿vale?**

**Ahora, recuerden que dejar review es como alimentar mi moral, ¿me lo merezco? :'c**

**¡Saludos!**


	4. Capitulo 4

**DEATH NOTE**

**1-.** La persona en posesión de la Death Note es seguido por un dios de la muerte, su dueño original, hasta que muera o cambie de dueño.

**2-.** Un dios de la muerte puede extender su vida poniendo nombres humanos en la libreta, pero los humanos no podrán hacerlo de esta forma.

**3-.** Si escribes, "morir por enfermedad" con un nombre de enfermedad específico y la hora de muerte de la persona, debe haber una cantidad suficiente de tiempo para que la enfermedad se desarrolle. Si el tiempo establecido es muy ajustado, la víctima morirá de un ataque al corazón después de 6 minutos y 40 segundos tras rellenar la Death Note.

**4-.** Una persona puede acortar su propia vida usando la libreta.

**5-.** Si un humano usa la libreta, un dios de la muerte usualmente aparece delante de él dentro de 39 días después de que use la libreta, incluso si la libreta ya estaba en el mundo humano y sólo ha cambiado de dueño.

* * *

><p><em>Aunque quiero actuar como una adulta, siempre termino comportándome como una niña<em>

_Porque tú eres el único que puede hacer que mis quejas desaparezcan_

_Todavía recuerdo el dulce sabor de la primera vez que estuve entre tus brazos_

_Si ahora me pongo a pensar en ello, creo que fui muy afortunada_

* * *

><p><strong>CUARTO CAPITULO: GENÉTICO.<strong>

— ¡Aikemi! —le llamaba amable su abuela desde la cocina. — ¡Pronto estará la comida, así que acaba con lo que estés haciendo!

—_Hai~_ —canturreó la niña dejando sus ceras de colores aun lado y seguidamente doblando por la mitad el dibujo que con anterioridad estuvo coloreando.

—Dijo que estaría pronto, así que será mejor que vayas a guardar tus cosas. —ordenó Sayu, que continuó sentada sobre el suelo, del otro lado de la mesa en donde con otrora su sobrina se encontró dibujando aquello que con tanto recelo evito que ésta observara. A pesar de su edad y de que eso seguro sería algo tan importante como podía serlo para una niña de cinco años, Sayu refunfuñó al no saber qué era aquello.

— ¿Pronto vendrá mi papá? —pregunto la niña mientras amontonaba sus pinta-ceras dentro de un bolso rosado con estampados de osos panda; uno nuevo, claro. El de la semana pasada había sido azul turquesa y con una clave de Sol en el cierre como colgante.

Sayu, internamente, repuso que jamás tendría los dedos suficientes para contar las veces que la infante había hecho esa pregunta; tampoco, pensó, podría tener cara para responderle cualquier cosa que ella entendiese como que él llegaría hasta que ella estuviese dormida. Sabía, aunque ella tuviese la mirada gacha, que estaba muy triste, pero se esforzaba mucho por ocultarlo en cada momento.

Aikemi no era una niña caprichuda ni llorona. Era más bien tranquila, poco habladora y de aprendizaje muy veloz. Su lucidez le hacía recordar a su hermano, Light, siempre con las respuestas y comportamientos correctos en los momentos indicados (tanto que a veces se olvidaba de que se trataba de una persona que acababa de dejar de calcificar como un bebé); y sin embargo había muchas cosas de su difunta cuñada que se hacían presentes en la niña.

Y era cuando se preguntaba si la genética estaba hecha un caos dentro del ADN de esa estoica castaña.

Es verdad, ella no era muy habladora; pero con eso Sayu se refería a parlotear sobre sus vivencias como habría escuchado a cualquier otro niño hablar con sus madres. Y la cosa estaba en que Aikemi no tuvo una mamá con quién tener ese vínculo. Así que en cierta forma que ella fuera tan escueta cuando hablaba era normal teniendo como única compañía diaria a Light y su poca interacción verbal.

Pero al mismo tiempo era tan versátil que a veces le daba miedo tratar con ella. Era poco diáfana, así que nunca se sabía lo que quería de un momento a otro; y aun así era totalmente obvio que jamás estaba de acuerdo dos veces con lo mismo.

Lo que menos disfrutaba de esto era que Light parecía comprender siempre todas y cada una de las acciones de su hija, y ella acaba casi echándose a llorar al no poder ganarse su aprobación en casi las mismas situaciones. Tal vez él ya estaba tan acostumbrado a las bipolares actitudes de Misa, y no fue un reto comprender las de su _delicado_ retoño.

Delicado, claro, porque parecía siempre estar deprimido, inerme si Light no estaba con ella.

—_Como Misa_—pensó Sayu.

Aunque, claro, no era como si eso ocurriese todos los días.

Light tenía mucho trabajo luego de unirse al departamento de policía en que su padre era el jefe. Sin embargo, él siempre dedicaba todo el tiempo posible a estar con ella; tanto incluso que la llevaba con él la mayoría del tiempo. Aun así, cuando él en verdad no podía, ya sea porque podría ser imprudente tenerla cerca o porque tenían un operativo peligroso o de rutina, ella se quedaba en casa de los abuelos. Y Sayu estaba segura de que esos momentos eran los peores para su pequeña sobrina.

—Llamará, Aikemi—le aseguró la mayor. —; no te angusties.

—Deseo que hable ahora —susurró la niña, y Sayu sintió tanta pena, porque sabía en carne propia lo malo e incordio que era esperar por su papá. Antes se hubo preguntado si ella, a esa edad, ya sabía que su papá corría el riesgo de morir con cada ausencia, y sintió más melancolía cuando recordó que así era. Y era peor para ella, como su madre había dicho: Aikemi tan solo tenía cinco años, y Light era lo único que tenía en ese mundo. Claro que ellas siempre estaban presentes casi todo el tiempo, haciendo de niñeras mientras el Yagami menor trabajaba, con una tía para nada responsable que pasaba por alto que la más chica tenía tareas domésticas por hacer y una abuela consentidora que le permitía ver televisión y comer golosinas incluso entre comidas (algo que Light siempre cuidaba de que no pasara).

Aikemi debería de ser aunque sea un poco feliz.

Oyó la puerta abrirse y dirigió de inmediato la mirada hacia allí.

De inmediato un torbellino con suéter verde limón cruzó a su lado, lanzándose a los brazos del recién llegado.

—_Como Misa_—pensó Sayu.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Holaaaaa~!<strong>

**Dejaré esto por aquí, esperando que tengo un resultado fructuoso :33**

**(Por favor, si hay algún error ortográfico o gramatical me avisan)**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews y espero les agrade este capitulo :DD**


	5. Capitulo 5

**DEATH NOTE**

**1-.** Si un humano usa la libreta, un dios de la muerte usualmente aparece delante de él dentro de 39 días después de que use la libreta.

**2-.** Una página tomada de la Death Note, o incluso un fragmento de la página, contiene los efectos completos de la libreta.

**3-.** Puedes también escribir la causa y/o los detalles de la muerte antes de colocar el nombre del individuo. Asegúrate de introducir el nombre delante de la causa de muerte escrita. Tienes alrededor de 19 días (de acuerdo al calendario humano) para poner un nombre.

**4-.** Siempre que quieras cambiar cualquier cosa escrita en la Death Note dentro de 6 minutos y 40 segundos después de que escribiste, debes primero eliminar los caracteres que quieras borrar con dos líneas rectas.

**5-.** Como ves anteriormente, la hora y la condición de la muerte pueden ser cambiadas, pero una vez que el nombre de la víctima ha sido escrito, la muerte del individuo nunca puede ser evitada aun así se rompan alguna regla menor a esta.

**QUINTO CAPITULO: MENTIRAS**

Las averiguaciones sobre el grupo de Desarrollo de Tecnología de la Corporación Yotsuba habían salido sorprendentemente excelentes. Después de medio año estando ignorantes de dónde era que el poder de Kira se encontraba rondando, Light Yagami había podido relacionarlo con esta corporación; y más específicamente en el grupo Yotsuba. Las imágenes conseguidas habían sido suficientes para comprobar quiénes participaban con Kira, porque prácticamente ellos confesaban todo. Hablaban sobre matar gente como si de algo común se tratase, y claramente ni ellos sabían quién entre sus miembros era el que causaba las muertes y quién era el verdadero que estaba activo desde hacía casi siete años.

Con el testimonio de Matsuda, con las confesiones de Misa Amane sobre haber engañado a Higuchi y gracias a la grabación hecha por la misma Amane que hubo hecho casi al inicio de la investigación todo el caso quedó resuelto.

Ahora solo quedaba una cosa; algo por lo que habían tenido que retrasar su encarcelamiento y sentencia por más años que le carcomían en la conciencia a todos.

Elle quería saber forzosamente cómo era que mataba a esas personas. Porque era obvio que después de tanto luchar quisiera aquello. Y si en realidad mataba como el segundo Kira y tan solo necesitaba de saber el rostro de las personas para hacerlo, todo el equipo quedaría decepcionado.

Todo parecía estar destinado a nunca acabar, pero gracias a la renovada intervención de Wedy (que había abandonado al equipo por miedo a ser descubierta por Kira), ahora tenían vigilado al cien por ciento a ese asesino.

El hombre de cabello negro y grandes ojeras observaba una de las pantallas frente a él. Higuchi había pausado las muertes luego de que tres de los siete del grupo hubiesen muerto y uno entre esos hubiese renunciado antes.

Ahora tenía todo el derecho de estar un 34% seguro de que su poder había cambiado de persona, y un 99.22% dentro de aquel rango de que el nuevo Kira era otra vez Light Yagami.

Lastimosamente, ni siquiera podía saber cómo se destinaba a esos criminales y gente corrupta a morir.

Tomó el muffin que el hombre más anciano de la sala le ofrecía y escuchó atento hacia la puerta que se abría.

—Oh, pero miren quién llegó—bromeó L observando a quienes cruzaban por la puerta, pero casi ni se notó el cambio de sentimiento en su voz. Giró sobre y junto la silla ergonómica en donde estaba sentado de esa forma tan peculiar y quedó de frente a ellos para luego sonreír levemente. Jugueteó con los dedos de sus pies descalzos. —: La pequeña mentirosa.

— ¡Ryuzaki! —susurró Soichiro, desde su asiento frente a la computadora. Se giró y miró a la pequeña niña que venía de la mano de su hijo, quien cerró la puerta de entrada tras él. —Hola, preciosa. ¿Qué tal la escuela?

— ¡Yo no soy mentirosa! —gritó ella antes de que su papá le mirase furtivo ante los demás y esta se sonrojase. De inmediato caminó hacia su abuelo, sentándose a un lado de él saludándolo de vuelta. —Hola, abuelito. Estuvo bien, creo. —susurró.

Él acarició sus cabellos cuando ella agachó la mirada a sus manos juntas permanecientes sobre sus rodillas. –Rodillas fuertes como las de él, pensó-

Light la miró y luego ordenó:

—Sube y ve a dejar tus cosas a tu habitación, Ai.

Ella obediente tomó la mochila verde de las manos de Light y corrió hacia el fondo del pasillo; pronto se oyeron sus pasos subir por la escalera eternamente blanca, y hasta que el sonido estrepitoso cesó, todos concordaron con que algo había pasado. Lo demás detectives, junto con Watari, observaron el último lugar por donde se había perdido.

— ¿Qué le sucede? —preguntó Soichiro. —Parece deprimida.

— ¿Te fijaste qué hora es?

El hombre giró el rostro hacia el reloj de pared, puesto justo arriba de la gran televisión de plasma; tal vez olvidó que en su muñeca ya tenía uno. Se fijó en aquello que su hijo mencionó y pronto exclamó un lastimoso "Oh".

— ¿Entonces no vienen de la escuela?

Pronto su cabeza comenzó a doler. Realmente odiaba ser tan torpe cuando se trataba de su nieta, y pronto se preguntaba: ¿Cómo Sayu puede seguir viva? Su madre tenía todo el crédito de eso.

Al menos con Light, siendo varón, había tenido una ventaja sobre su educación y protección. ¿Quién mejor para cuidar de la salud mental de un hijo que su padre? Existe esa conexión, claro. Por algo su primera palabra había sido "papi". Pero su nieta era eso exactamente, una niña. ¿Cómo ocurrió que Light fuera un buen padre para una niña que, al contrario de Sayu, no tuvo la suerte de tener consigo a su mamá?, y luego se repetía: ¿Cómo es que sigue viva y con sus extremidades completas y puestas en el lugar correcto? O ¿Cómo es que él no se ha vuelto loco? Porque, había de admitir, que su pequeña adoración era mucho más estresante que Sayu a su edad. Nunca sabía qué quería ni cómo se sentía, y eso se debía a que casi nunca hablaba sobre ella. Y era cuando se permitía alabar a su hijo.

Porque puede ser el hombre más inteligente y lucido que haya conocido, pero eso era porque se esforzó con cada célula de su ser para estudiar y ser el mejor.

El problema era que para ser papá... Bueno, uno va aprendiendo conforme va pasando el tiempo.

Era lo contrario a la escuela y el trabajo. Uno primero estudia para tener una carrera y un trabajo. Y ser padre significaba un trabajo para aprender, y posiblemente jamás te titularías.

Pero Light parecía haber roto esa cadena.

Él sabía con detalles y orden lo que su bebé quería y necesitaba; lo que lo preocupaba y lo que se merecía.

Alguna vez Light dijo que jamás de los jamases tendría un hijo, porque si lloraba como Sayu lo hacía apenas había aprendido a chantajear, entonces juraba lo tiraría por una coladera.

A veces quería recordarle aquella escena, pero temía salir lastimado si le insinuaba algo parecido sobre Aikemi.

Pero ahora no entendía como era que Light, a pesar de no tener el apoyo de una mujer –muy a pesar de que dudara de Misa y sus desconocidas cifras de instintos maternales que jamás podría volver a ver-, no había nunca caído en depresión.

Ella era muy inteligente; aprendió a leer, escribir y sumar antes de entrar a la primaria. Podría olvidar que estaba en la misma habitación que él tal solo por su gran obediencia y sumiso comportamiento.

¿Podría Dios ser tan piadoso con Light para mandarle compañía y amor sin tener que sufrir tanto y sin ningún tipo de obstáculo en el camino?

—No.

— ¿Entonces de dónde? —preguntó Ryuzaki, metiendo un poco el pulgar a su boca.

—Llegué a la escuela y me encontré con que ella no estaba allí—dijo. Parecía a punto de lanzarse sobre de alguien. —El albuterol se le terminó. Los maestros llamaron a una ambulancia y no pudieron contactarme porque tenía el teléfono fuera de servicio.

— ¡¿Qué le sucedió?! —Soichiro se paró de repente, pareciendo indeciso sobre si ir con su nieta en ese momento sería prudente, aun con su hijo a un lado, que parecía a punto de querer matar a alguien con tan solo la mirada.

—Le han puesto un animal en la ropa. —siguió sin moverse, mirando un punto perdido frente a él. —Se ha asustado y le ha provocado un ataque, pero se encontró con que su inhalador estaba casi vacío... Nueva regla, Ryusaki. Teléfonos encendidos.

—Imposible...

—Teléfonos. Encendidos. —repitió.

—De acuerdo—dijo él, sonriendo.

Por mientras, ahora Soichiro se respondió. Dios no fue tan bueno, por supuesto que no.

Pero Aikemi, su adorada nieta, estaba viva. Y eso era lo que más le agradecía.

Light gruñó, pero reconstruyó su expresión y subió lo más tranquilo que pudo hacia su piso y luego a la habitación de su hija.

Era la primera vez que en verdad quería asesinar a quien sea con sus propias manos. Pero claramente se contuvo.

Entró por la puerta decorada con flores sin necesidad de tocar.

Observó el delgado cuerpo mientras sus dientes mutilaban la piel de su mejilla interna. Succionó toda la sangre que salió de la herida ante de siquiera hablar.

— ¿Ahora te sientes bien, Ai?

—Sí, papá. —dijo sentada sobre el borde de su cama.

Aún tenía la mirada gacha, y Light sabía perfectamente la razón.

Tan solo había sido un terrible susto que le hizo hervir la sangre, pero aun con la expresión de miedo que tenía en su pequeño rostro cuando él había llegado al hospital por ella le habían hecho controlarse un poco y había generado en su mente ir con los padres de los niños responsables de aquello para tener un escarmiento justo para los otros niños.

Pero sabía que eso era lo menos que le preocupaba a la niña.

Ella siempre se sentía avergonzada de verse débil en cualquier ocasión como esa, y asustada cuando él estaba enojado. Y aunque estaba seguro de que no pensaba que ese enfado era dirigido a ella, no podía evitar pesar que igualmente no se sentía segura con él estando de esta forma. Eso le hacía sentir un extraño dolor en el pecho, y aun así no pudo frenar la frialdad cuando tuvo que preguntar.

Cerró la puerta, pero permaneció parado frente a ella. Miraba fijamente a su hija, que permanecía siempre cabizbaja.

— ¿Por qué te ha dicho mentirosa?

Pudo jurar ver sus delgados hombros temblar.

La presión de su pecho aumentó.

Primero ella no dijo nada, pero pronto se encogió más sobre sí misma y tartamudeó sin detenerse a componer sus palabras cuando él comenzó a atravesar la habitación hacia su lugar sobre la cama.

—M-me pregunt-tó si habías sa-salido de casa mientras e-ellos no estaban.

Él paró su andar cuando ella dijo esto bajito. La miró con insistencia.

— ¿Y qué has respondido?

—He dicho que n-nunca m-me dejarías sola en ca-casa, papá... —obviamente no pudo ocultar ni un poco el momento en que comenzó a llorar. Sus manos se dirigieron al cabello suelto sobre sus hombros y de ahí comenzó a jalar. —P-pero él me h-ha di-dicho mentirosa.

Él finalmente cortó el espacio que había entre él y la cama y se sentó a un lado de ella. Ignoró la pequeña contracción que la más pequeña tuvo y la abrazó.

—Es necesario, mi amor. —le susurró logrando hacerla dejar de llorar. La puso sobre sus piernas y la meció un momento; besó la cima de su cabeza y luego su rostro; le obligó a soltar sus cabellos y besó con delicadeza su puño. — Mentir cuando te lo pida no es malo, te lo prometo.

Ella asintió y le sonrió un poquito.

Si el abuelo de Aikemi hubiera visto esta escena, él estaría realmente enojado. Porque si él alguna vez le hubiese hablado así a Sayu o a su propia nieta, él estaba seguro de se daría un tiro en la garganta.

Nunca en su vida podría causarle un miedo tan real a esas pequeñas criaturas, pero Light parecía no sentir remordimiento por esto.

Si hubiese visto esa escena, lo primero que pensaría era lo peor sobre Light. Y no se detendría ante nada para saber si Aikemi alguna vez fue lastimada por él.

Pero él seguía abajo: pensando que su hijo arreglaría la tristeza de su nieta, así como siempre lo hacía. Y obviamente tampoco se enteraría sobre las mentiras del castaño, y jamás podría saber su verdadera doble vida. La de detective honrado y padre responsable, así como la de asesino y egoísta.

Light sabía que el peor miedo de su hija era no hacerle feliz, aun cuando lo que hiciera fuese todo lo que en la escuela y sus abuelos le dijeron estaba mal.

Esto incluso rebasaba la terrible fobia a la oscuridad y a los horribles insectos.

Hacerlo enojar era lo peor que ella pudiese pensar hacer.

Light sabía que para ella, hacerlo feliz era la mejor forma de hacer que él la amara.

Y aunque en realidad Light la amara todo el tiempo, él no era quien se encargaría de convencerla de esto.

Y claro, tampoco estaría esperando la ayuda de nadie.

Si Soichiro hubiera sabido eso ya no se sentiría tan orgulloso de Light.

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que este no será el mejor capitulo de todos, pero igualmente era necesario para que se ubiquen cómo va sincronizada la historia. <strong>

**¿Review? ;3**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
